


Subway Cross(dressing)

by made1for1life1



Category: Fast & Furious (Movies)
Genre: Brian in a Dress, Crossdressing, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Wall Sex, little bit of plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-19
Updated: 2020-05-19
Packaged: 2021-03-02 23:07:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,024
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24264823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/made1for1life1/pseuds/made1for1life1
Summary: Brian's been working out east and feeling that particular need. He gets all dressed up to go for a nice stroll. The one person he wasn't expecting to run into was his ex-partner from the west coast. Hopefully Dom doesn't recognize him? Ha ha, nice try O'Conner.
Relationships: Brian O'Conner/Dominic Toretto
Comments: 11
Kudos: 316





	Subway Cross(dressing)

**Author's Note:**

> You guys feeling touch starved? I definitely am. Fixing that by writing smut and a couple other fluff pieces. I hope I can get them up for you all but I detested posting unfinished work. This was just a smut piece but I seem to need to have a plot in there somewhere. Whoops.

“So, fucking expensive.” Brian muttered, rolling the lipstick tubes in his palm.

Just one then. He threw the red into his basket and put the pink back on the shelf. Primer. Contour. Damn he was blowing like his whole budget on this. Fuck it. He grabbed the pink too. That should be everything.

“Shit.” He turned around suddenly. “Razors.”

He grabbed the small pack and got in line. It wasn’t hugely busy. Not surprising seeing as it was a Tuesday.

The cashier raised a brow at him. “Happy wife, happy life?”

Brian looked him dead in the eye. “Nah these are for me.”

The teen went wide eyed.

Brian stared back for a second then laughed. “Kidding. Girlfriend. Same concept though man. Don’t forget it.”

The guy relaxed and laughed with him. They packed all his stuff up for him and he winced while he paid.

The cashier whistled. “Your girl is expensive man.”

Brian shrugged. “Needy but I love ‘er.”

He nearly stalked back to his apartment and let out a deep sigh as soon as he got through the door.

Three hours. It took him three hours before he looked in the mirror and something in his chest unclenched. If there was one thing he was good at, it was contouring. His cheeks were higher, jaw was less sharp. Bad undercover officer his ass, he’s a fucking genius.

Brian sighed, fogging the mirror.

The dress fell looser than last time. He’d lost weight, not in a good way.

“C’mon O’Conner.” He sighed.

His ankles complained about the heels while he strapped them on. He grabbed the purse he’d set on the bed and stepped out.

Fuck he felt good. Brian even enjoyed the pinch of his shoes as he walked down the stairs to the platform. The red fabric fluttered against his knees. He almost grinned. No one even looked at him. He stepped over to the loading zone, studying the click of his own heels.

The most reaction he got was someone glancing over and muttering ‘tall.’

Everything was pretty empty. Weekday night and everyone was just trying to get somewhere. A group of college students was tittering on the platform further up, waiting for the train. It streaked in and his knees tingled with the moving fabric. He stepped on.

“ _Boarding. Line three for Out-town loop in two stops._ ”

There was a group of teenage girls talking animatedly in the middle of the train. Probably late classes getting out. He tuned them out and relaxed into his seat, crossing his ankles lightly. The train rocked after a few seconds. The next stop was always too close to get fully settled in his seat. Thank God it wasn’t part of the route back.

“Oh gawd yeah. I’d let her step on me.” One of the girls commented as the group walked out.

Brian half smirked. That left five other people in the car for the ten minute out of town loop taking them right back to the station he’d started at. He skimmed them casually.

His heart dropped to his stomach. Brian felt the very air in his chest vanish.

Dom.

He was looking down at his phone, but Brian would know him anywhere. He traced fake nails over the dress like his own personal shield and looked away. Fuck fuck fuck fuck. He hadn’t seen Dom or literally any one from California in….. Who knows how long.

There was commotion on the other side of the train.

“Well well. Dominic Toretto.” Someone piped up. “Never thought I’d get the chance.”

All the other four stood up.

Dom looked up, vaguely uninterested but wary. “Do I know yah or just fans?”

The ringleader crossed his arms. “You smoked one of our boys back west. And were pretty mean about it, man. We don’t like disrespect around here.”

Dom stood up. “And we don’t like thin skin back there.”

Brian tensed. Not his fight. It’s just four guys. Dom had this. But what if he didn’t? How could he just sit here while….

Brian stood up.

“Why don’t you take that back to your boy.” Dom huffed.

Two of the guys grabbed him and the last one pulled a gun. Brian let his heels click loudly.

The ringleader looked over. “Hey! Lady! Sit your too-tall ass back down. This ain’t for—”

Brian grabbed him and dragged him back a foot, snapping his knee up while shoving the man’s head straight into it. He went down, knocked out cold. Dom wrestled one guy off him with grunt and tussled with the other. The third holding the gun grabbed Brian’s wrist.

“You fucking bitch!” He cursed, aiming at Brian’s head.

One of Dom’s guys threw an elbow and hit Brian in the side. He gritted his teeth and head butted the one he was holding, sending him to floor unconscious.

“Hey!” Another guy turned around, reaching toward Brian.

Brian snagged part of his sleeve and pulled. The man tripped over the people on the floor and fell. Brian twisted his arm. He grabbed the guy’s hair and lifted his head before slamming it into the ground with a grunt. He stood up quick and took a couple steps back. Dom was punching the shit out of the last one. With a final swing there were four on the ground.

Brian met his eyes for a quick second, both breathing hard. He stepped back farther and turned to the side of the train. He grabbed the handle above his head.

Silence loomed for only a few moments. Dom never was one to hold an awkward silence unless it helped him.

“Thanks.”

“No problem.” Brian answered in falsetto, staring out the window.

There was a pause. They were on opposite sides of the train. Maybe they could leave it at that.

“You look real good in that dress. Brian.”

Brian inclined his head. His lips tightened and he glared at the wall flashing by out the subway window.

“Thanks.” His voice dropped back to his guy tone.

Dom cleared his throat from the other side of the car. “You never… uhm… Showed me….When we were together?”

“Didn’t know how you’d react.” Brian answered flatly.

“Are you uh, reassigning? Gender or you know?”

“No. I’m not um.” Brian gripped the rail above his head tighter.

“Then just dressed up? I mean-”

“Fuck Dom,” Brian swore, “I dunno. I don’t usually have the time to think about it.”

His shoulders rose defensively.

“Okay.”

Silence took over the train car like an awkward interloper.

“You still look really good Brian.”

Brian looked at him. Dom had crossed over the unconscious people and was standing a meager few feet away.

“Can I walk you home?” Dom asked.

God dammit Brian hated those eyes. All fucking brown and nice and dammit. Wary warmth spread in his chest.

“Why?”

Dom grabbed the bar over his head. Jesus he was so much shorter with these heels on. Brian nearly towered over him.

“It’s what I’d do for any lady dressed so nice that could kick so much ass.” Dom half smiled.

Brian snorted. “Yeah sure. Do what you want.” He looked back at the window.

He jumped when a hot hand skated across his lower back. Brian glared at Dom as he pulled his hand back.

“Sorry. You’re beautiful.”

Brian swallowed hard and unconsciously shifted his purse in front of him. He had to be bright red.

Dom stared, jaw dropping a little. “Shit.”

The train screeched and they both grabbed the bar tighter as they swayed to a stop. The doors slid open. The station was empty. It usually was. Brian chose an apartment by the least busy line even if it wasn’t the greatest location. At two in the morning on a Tuesday, dead empty. Mostly.

Dom stepped off first and offered his arm. “May I?”

Brian chuckled and slid his arm through Dom’s. “Sure, but I still gotta lead. Unless you’ve really been stalking me.”

“Wasn’t stalking you.” Dom shook his head. “Hadn’t even seen you in town yet. Honestly dunno how we even ended up on the same damn train.”

“Me either.”

They climbed the stairs silently and were dumped onto the nearly empty streets. A few people looked at them funny. Man’s voice out of a dressed-up woman or just the height mismatch.

“What are you doing all the way out east Bri?” Dom finally asked, glancing at him.

“Working.” He snipped.

They walked quietly for a second.

“Long way from family to be working.”

Brian swallowed. “Don’t exactly have one of those so…”

Dom stopped short and jerked Brian by his arm. Brian tugged but the grip wouldn’t break. He met Dom’s eyes after a furious second.

Dom looked at him. “Just because you left, doesn’t mean you ain’t family.”

“You can’t just say that. It’s been months and I wasn’t good family to start with.” He seethed.

“You were probably better family than I was.” Dom kept his voice low, but it was hot with temper. “I kept dragging them into shit over and over and it the end you fucking pulled them out when I couldn’t.”

“I’m a cop Dom.” Brian hissed. “I came to your family as an undercover cop, I became part of your team as an undercover cop, and I dated you as an undercover cop.”

Dom’s hand tightened and Brian braced himself. Two fights in one night wasn’t gonna end well for him. Brian yelped as Dom twisted them into an alley shadow. He brought his hands up in front of him. Dom shoved him into the wall and grabbed the sides of his face.

“Did the undercover cop fall in love with me or was that you Brian? I gotta know.” Dom asked much more softly than he was expecting.

Brian blinked and shifted his arms down as much as he could with Dom pinning them to his chest. He didn’t look angry. Same fucking warm brown eyes. Fuck. He was all in for those. Brian knew he was screwed the second Dom looked at him when he pulled Vince off him.

Dom stared back the whole time.

Brian swallowed.

Dom shifted, letting go of him completely. “That’s what I thought.” He offered his arm again.

Brian took it, confused. The fuck was that?

They walked the next few blocks in silence.

“Tell me you don’t live here.” Dom groaned.

Brian rolled his eyes and unlocked his shithole apartment. “Dunno what you’re on about. I’m in the lap of luxury.”

Dom shouldered past him.

“Well come on in, make yourself at home then.” Brian muttered as he locked the door. “Why are you out this way anyway?” He asked louder.

“Looking for a hot blonde I used to date.”

“Didja knock her up?” Brian wandered into the kitchen to set his keys down.

“Not, sure. Never asked. Might’ve been kind of a shitty partner.”

He followed Dom’s voice to the hallway. Dom watched him hang his purse on the hook.

“What makes you say that?” Brian asked, looking at the black fake leather.

“I didn’t always make ‘em feel safe.”

A hand wrapped around Brian’s wrist. Not tight, just present.

“Or wanted.”

Brian looked over at him in the dimly lit hallway. Dom was focused on where their hands met, brows scrunched up like he could solve the puzzle of their hands.

“I think you did fine.” Brian muttered. “Bad timing’s bad timing. Nothing to do about that.”

Dom flicked gaze over to Brian. “Yeah?”

“Yeah.”

He twisted his wrist and Dom released his hand but before he could pull away Brian laced their fingers together. He tugged. Dom stepped closer to him, half smiling.

“Do you believe in better timing Brian?”

“I guess it depends on the people.” He toyed with a fold in his dress nervously.

Dom flicked his eyes to the movement. “That’s not a yes Bri.”

“You didn’t ask a question Dom.”

“Can we try again?”

Brian sighed. “Do we have to fucking do this while I’m…” He gestured to himself.

“I don’t see anything wrong here.” Dom stepped closer. “Don’t see anything wrong with this.” His voice darkened.

Brian rubbed his face. “Oh.”

“Nothing wrong with you and me.” Dom hummed, hand coming up to cup Brian’s jaw.

He leaned into it. He hadn’t had hands on him in months. Brian tugged him in. They kissed in a soft way, in a welcome-back way, in a you-never-really-left way. Dom got his hands up to stroke over Brian’s hair. The styling gel was rough under his calloused fingers unlike Brian’s usual soft curls.

“Ow.” Brian murmured into the kiss.

“Sorry.” Dom ran his lips over Brian’s jaw in apology.

Brian sighed and tilted his head back. Dom took full advantage of the exposed column of throat. He kissed his way down and lapped back up. Brian pushed their hips together.

“Fuck Brian.” Dom growled at him, pushing them up against the wall.

His hands were on Brian’s hips. Whatever he had on; they weren’t boxers. He had his suspicions.

“Oh God,” Brian pulled at Dom’s shirt until he took it off, “Killing me Dom.”

Dom leaned back to look at him, “ _I’m_ killing _you_?”

Dom’s hands ran up Brian’s back. His brain short circuited when the fingers hit a bra strap.

“You’re a walking wet dream baby girl.”

Brian froze hearing that, eyes wide and wet.

Dom leaned back for a second, scanning him. “That okay?”

Brian nodded stupidly.

Dom tugged the strap.

“Huh ah.” Brian’s head tilted back.

Dom shoved him back against the wall and felt how into it Brian was through the dress. Fuck Brian was in a _dress_. Brian’s nail scratched over Dom’s back in a way that had him arching. No one he’d ever been with had nails that long. And it was fucking Brian.

“Dom please. Fuck me. Jesus Dom.” Brian begged.

Dom swallowed thickly. “Do you have-”

“Purse.” Brian choked out.

Dom put a hand on Brian’s chest to pin him to the wall and met his wet blue eyes. “Not such a good girl are you? Keepin’ lube in your purse. Someone might think you wanted something.”

He palmed one of the flat pecs Brian had put a soft cupped bra over. Brian shook and closed his eyes with a high-pitched sound. Dom couldn’t just leave it at that and grabbed both sides. Brian moaned as he flicked over the nipples through the padding. Dom massaged and toyed with them, flicking both in unison then squeezing them tightly until Brian was squirming for him.

Dom grabbed his chin. “You’re gorgeous baby girl.”

He kissed him and Brian kissed back like he needed Dom more than air. Shit, Dom wanted that too. He growled when Brian grabbed his belt loops and pulled their dicks together. Sparks ran up his spine and grabbed Brian’s hips again. He couldn’t resist the curiosity and slid his hands around to Brian’s ass.

“Uh.” Brian mumbled.

Dom rubbed circles until he could split his cheeks through the fabric.

“G string baby?” He murmured.

Brian nodded, flushing red hot. He yelped when Dom tugged at thin strand in his ass. His other hand circled lower to rub Brian’s hole through the scratchy material.

“Shit that feels good.” Brian cursed into Dom’s shoulder.

Dom kissed his neck, open mouthed and sloppy. “So hot Brian. Shit.”

“Ah!”

Brian cried out as Dom pushed at the hole through the dress. The blonde rocked with it. The fabric felt so wrong. Dom stroking the muscled rim, it burned so good. He pulled on the dress and unstuck it so he could rub a couple fingers in the gap between Brian’s cheeks.

“Never seen a girl wear a dress as good as you Bri.”

The dress skated between Dom’s hand and Brian as it slowly rucked up from the friction. Dom’s hand slid passed it and Brian bit him when he finally got his fingers on the G string and skin. Brian jerked forward when he pushed another dry fingertip partly in his ass. It was still sensitive from the dress fabric.

“Fuck how are you so good at this?” Brian shook. “Dom, c’mon. This is torture. Ah!”

Dom gave the string a sharp tug. Nails dug in next to his spine and they both groaned. Dom pulled at the strand rhythmically. It was almost comical how his dick bobbed with every tug. Brian tipped his hips into it and nearly folded over Dom’s shoulder. He shoved Brian back into the wall and grabbed at the purse. The bottle hit the floor with a sloshy toink sound. Dom grabbed it and turned around to see Brian palming himself staring at Dom’s ass.

“Been a while?” Dom breathed out.

He returned and covered Brian’s hand with his own, pressing harder.

Brian nodded frantically, arching into the contact. “Yes. You?”

He pressed back up to trap Brian between him and the wall. “Haven’t since you left.”

They locked mouths and Dom shoved a thigh between Brian’s. Brian switched his hand from his own erection to Dom’s and shuddered at the low sounds he provoked. Dom tugged the dress to the side. A chill went down Brian’s spin at the snap of the cap.

“Oh my God.” Brian gasped at the wet sensation of fingers sliding across his ass.

Dom groaned when Brian clutched his dick tighter through his pants. “Not too much. Wanna last.”

Brian whined but let go of him, returning to stroking and clawing at Dom’s shoulders. His pretty done up eyes fluttered and Dom’s breath caught in his throat.

“You’re so,” He pushed a finger into Brian, “Fucking beautiful.”

Brian cried out and Dom lapped at his throat. He twisted his finger in a circular motion that always had Brian nearly falling apart.

“Fu—uck.” Brian groaned.

He arched, pressed his dick into Dom’s thigh and tilting his head back. Dom ran a finger down from his collar bone to the tip of his pelvis, leaving Brian shaking. He retaliated by dragging those damn artificial claws down Dom’s sides and to the V of his stomach.

Dom hissed. “Do that again.”

Brian nodded then froze with an open mouthed ‘ah’ sound as Dom slipped another finger in.

“Tight.” Dom grunted.

Brian nodded against his shoulder. His nails bit into Dom’s back like pinpricks driving his insane. He huffed, grinding against Brian’s thigh just to get some relief. Brian’s muscles fluttered around his fingers at the motion.

“Been too long,” Brian rocked his head back and forth, “So good. So good. Right there.”

He added another broad finger and nearly had to freeze when Brian tensed, digging nails into his skin.

“Oh shit.” Dom sighed.

“Too much?” Brian asked through his gritted teeth.

“No.”

He pressed the three fingers deeper. Ready for it this time, the little bites of pain lit up his nerves all over the place. Brian moaned directly in his ear as Dom scissored him.

“Dom please, Dom please, Dom please.” He begged, sounding like he was dying.

Brian keened as Dom pulled his fingers out.

“Turn around pretty girl. C’mon Brian.”

Brian wobbled in his heels but Dom caught him and spun him. Dom pushed Brian’s chest up to the wall, making his back arch and forcing him to push with both hands to not be crushed. Dom panted and held him there with one hot palm on his back, frantically undoing his button and zipper.

“Please, please. Oh shit.”

The zipper sound had Brian shaking. His face was pressed sideways to the wall. The slick sounds made him whine then the blunt tip pushed at his ass. His entire body tensed as Dom slide into him at a snail’s pace. His dick tingled being trapped in the tiny front part of the underwear he’d chosen. He could have sworn the elastic was right in his damn slit.

Dom leaned into him, pushing the dress up with both hands. He slid them around to Brian’s stomach. Brian nearly yelped when Dom brushed the fabric covered tip of his dick. He pushed his hips back into Dom’s. Brian’s nails bit into the wall when Dom slowly dragged out of him. He didn’t speed up at all sliding back into the tight channel at a snail’s pace.

“Dom come on.”

Dom wrapped his arms tighter around him. Like he could press his apologies into Brian’s skin without having to say it. He shoved back in and Brian made an open-mouthed sound.

“Shit.” Dom panted.

He felt like he was already going to burst. His hand trailed down to cup Brian’s shaft while he thrust into him. He rubbed a thumb over the sensitive head through the soaked fabric and Brian garbled out something frantically that could have been words, but Dom was scrunching his forehead tight trying not to get too lost in Brian’s heat too soon.

“Oh, fuck baby girl,” He groaned, “I can’t last long with you.”

Dom stroked his shaft again. Brian tensed and gritted his teeth to muffle a sharp cry. Dom could feel him pulse under his fingers. He nearly snarled as Brian tightened around his dick. Another push of his hips and he was spilling deep inside Brian. Light flickered behind his eyes. It had been way too fucking long since they melted together this easy.

After a moment of panting, Dom slid out and stumbled back to the other wall. Brian’s dress fell halfway back down but stuck to the wet parts of his thighs.

“That’s a sight.” Dom huffed as his dick gave an exhausted twitch.

Brian was gasping for air, still leaning on his forearms in the dim hallway. He started to fold. Dom leaned and panted, watching Brian slip to his knees.

“Damn.”

Dom heard Brian whisper the word and he could feel what came next. The very fucking air around Brian seemed to change temperature, turning ice cold. Going on the defensive.

Dom put a hand on the center of Brian’s back before he could say a thing. He leaned over and with thick, fumbling fingers, undid the strap on Brian’s right shoe, then left shoe.

“I-” Brian mumbled abortively.

Dom took the shoes in one hand and gathered the blonde under his other arm. For a second it seemed like Brian actually was going to fight him. It didn’t even take him that long to relax though. He dropped the shoes next to the bedroom door and gave Brian a push toward the bathroom.

“Go wash the makeup off. I ain’t leaving.”

Brian glanced back, smudged pink lips still open a bit.

Dom walked back to the kitchen sink and wiped himself off with some damp paper towels. He rubbed the lipstick off his face and neck. After ditching his jeans, shoes, and shirt at the door, Dom flopped onto Brian’s tiny twin bed and closed his eyes. He listened to the shuffling for a bit.

“You know ‘m not a big talker, but either you get in this bed or I’ll make you.” Dom said, answering a question that hadn’t been asked. “And put your damn sweatpants on. You’ll fucking freeze in here.”

Brian snorted in spite of himself and pulled on the sweatpants. When he came close to the bed Dom snagged him by the pocket and yanked him onto the bed. Unfortunately, directly on top of himself. Brian’s elbow dug into his chest and all the air left his lungs.

“Shit. Sorry!” Brian writhed partially off him.

Dom refilled his lungs then laughed. “That’s the second time tonight you took my breath away.”

Brian stared at him from his half propped up position. The he sputtered and started laughing. He laughed so hard, he collapsed to Dom’s chest.

“Damn I missed you.” Brian muttered.

Dom stroked a hand over his head. “Come home.”

He fidgeted, hesitated. “Am I—”

“Wanted.” Dom rumbled. “Needed. Expected.” He gently tugged the blonde hair until Brian looked at him. “Loved.”

Brian swallowed hard. “Okay.”

“Okay?”

He nodded. “Okay. I’ll come back west if you’re with me. Back home.”

Dom pulled him close with a wide smile. “Okay.”

**Author's Note:**

> If you're alone I'm reaching for you. You're wanted. You're loved. Hang in there everyone. Stay safe and we'll make it through quarantine together.


End file.
